Canciones
by bones17
Summary: pues aqui biene una historia donde con el muendo de la musica se puede conseguir todo
1. Chapter 1

Canciones

**buenoeste es mi primer fic con esta cuenta, los que me seguian desde la otra que no se preocupen que estoy terminado de escribir ambas historias y las colgare todo a su tiempo y bueno aqui tienen una cuando vi el cap donde disparan a Booth pues lo empece a escribir pero aqui no ay drama jaja es todo corazon(L) bueno espero que les guste si dejan remiws actualizare mas pronto eso seguro.**

Desclainer: como todos sabemos aqui Bones no es mio sino de FOX, si fuerra mio la quinta temporada havia terminado con B&B junetos en un hotel jaja

Canciones...

Booth y Brennan hacia meses que havian vuelto despues de un año separados y ese fue su primer caso despues de su despedida.

El Jeffersonian y el FBI acabavan de cerrar un caso nacional, y para celebrarlo se fueron todos nuetros protagonistas a un bar con karaoke, que culla idea fue de Angela. Los del FBI se fueron casi todos menos Booth y dos agentes Muller y Wilson.

Angela eligio todas las canciones que querian cantar por supuesto la doctora Brennan se queria ir a casa pero Booth le dijo:

- Tu te vienes, que para eso nos arrastra Angela- con una sonrisa que era imposible negarse.

- Bien, una copa y me voy, que tengo que examinar mas huesos.

Pero una copa llega a la otra, y asi sucesivamente, no llegaron a emborraxarse, pero llebaban unos cuantos tequilas.

La primera en salir a cantar fue Angela con Cam cantaron una de Alejandro Sanz y Alicia Keys, looking for paradise.

Despues de que Hodgins, Muller y Wilson perdieron 50 dolares cada uno en el billar por ser derotados por Booth, subieron a cantar una cancion del el Barrio, quiereme.

Despues de unas risas de parte de la mujer de Hodgins Angela y los demas que se reian de los tres hombres, Angela empujo a Brennan a cantar una cancion Dos Segundos de Erreway.

Brennan no queria subir pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba con la musica en marcha, asi que no tubo otra que empezar a cantar.

"_Hace dos segundo te di mi beso, hace dos segundos soy hombre entero," _y mientras Brennan cantava ella tenia la mirada clabada en un hombre aunque lo disimulaba para mirar la pequeña pantalla para leer, pero Angela no era tonta y se dio cuenta como Booth le sonreia con esa sonrisa que solo le hacia a ella.

Booth al escuchar cantar a Brennan eso de :

"_en dos segundos es tuyo mi mundo, nena tu infancia es eterna, ternura tan nueva, solo en dos segundos, ahi nena si vale la pena..."_

Booth se dijo para el en voz alta:

- Si que valio la pena...- el se referia a su beso en su primer caso cuando se conocieron, se referia a todas las veces que la a salvado de la muerte y que ella a el tambien, se referia al espectacular beso que Brennan aposto por capricho de Carolaine debajo del muerdago, se referia a cuando soño que eran marido y mujer, se referia a cuando se le declaro hacia apenas un año y la volvio a besar de nuevo, ese sabor de boca no se le ira nunca, a eso se referia Booth, pero cuando se dio cuenta Angela estaba a su lado y le susurro:

- Porque no le dices lo que sientes de una vez..

-Ya lo hice Angela, y me rechazo, no pieso pasar por lo mismo...Estamos celebrando no empieces de nuevo, por favor...

- Bueno vale, pero te toca cantar!

-Yo no canto..

-Hoo claro que cantas!

Booth no pudo hacer nada porque cuando se dio cuenta todo el mundo lo estaba empujando hacia el escenario para cantar, y no iba a montar una escena asi que Brennan le dio el micro y Angela le eligio una cancion, Desde Que Te Vi de Floricienta, mas bien Benjamin Rojas.

"_Algun dia nos juramos ser amigos hasta el fin. Hoy me animo a confesarte lo que yo siento por ti. Dia a dia, me pregunto ¿que le digo al corazon? Que se siente abandonado, derretido por tu amor."_

Booth al ver que Brennan le estaba mirando fijamente siguio cantando:

"_Sin rumbo yo estoy perdido, no puedo disimular. Yo lo siento amiga mia, yo lo siento te lo tengo que contar. Desde que te vi, todo es tan distinto para mi, porque tu corazon vivira siempre en mi. Desde que te vi, supe que eras para mi, y que mi vida eres tu y la quiero vivir junto a ti. Desde que te vi."_

Entonces Booth se sento en una banqueta que havia en el escenario y se quedo mirando fijamente a Brennan, ella sabia que lo que estaba cantando Booth no era simplemente una cancion, sino que era lo que sentia el, se lo esta cantando delante de todos, pero Booth no aguanto mas y termino de cantar:

"_Ya no aguanto lo que siento, y no puedo finjir mas, sin tu amor me estoy muriendo bailo con mi soledad. Hice todo por no amarte, me escape de esta pasion, imposible es olvidarte, hoy necesito tu amor. Sin rumbo yo estoy perdido, no puedo disimular, yo lo siento amiga mia te lo tengo que contar. Desde que te vi todo es tan distinto para mi, porque tu corazon vivira siempre en mi. Desde que te vi, supe que eras solo para mi, y que mi vida eres tu y la quiero vivir junto a ti. __Desde que te vi todo estan distinto para mi, poruqe tu corazon vivira siempre en mi. Desde que te vi, supe que eras solo para mi. Y que mi vida eres tu y la quiero vivir junto a ti. Desde que te vi.(x2)"_

Entonces Booth bajo escopeteado y le dijo a Angela:

- Bien ya cante, me voy, nos vemos en el Jeffersonian.

Booth no miro ni a Brennan, se sentia muy avergonzado por lo que acavaba de pasar, como Brennan pensava el se le estaba declarando de nuevo.

Booth salio del bar con una rabia insoportable se decia a si mismo "idiota!, no pienses mas en ella! no te quiere!"

Se sento en un banco que habia alli cerca, y se puso las manos en la cabeza como gesto de desesperacion y entoces con toda las rabia del mundo le pego a una papelera que habia por alli, la mando a saber a donde, estaba muy nervioso, no encontraba las llabes del coche y se sento para tranquilizarse, al martes siguiente tenian que volverse a ver, de nuevo... Era viernes asi que tenia cuatro dias para mentalizarse, ahora estaba un poco mas tranquilo pero de golpe noto, una mano en su hombro por la espalda, el supuso que era Angela y ni se giro y le dijo:

- Angela no voy a volver, no entiendes que no puedo mirarla sabiendo que ella no siente nada por mi, no seas pesada i dejame solo, necesito pensar, por favor.

Entonces la persona de su espalda le dijo:

- Ah perdona no queria molestar, solo queria saber como estavas.- dijo ella en su espalda.

El a escuchar esa angelical voz se levanto de golpe y se giro a ella, le dijo:

- Huesos...yo...- no sabia que decir - lo siento

Ella estaba confusa porque le pedia perdon? Si la que tenia que pedir perdon era ella, se sento a su lado y le cogio de la mano, entonces le dijo:

- Porque me pides perdon si...- pero Booth la interrumpio.

- Siento haberte mirado de esa forma antes, siento haverte dedicado esa cancion, lo siento, pense que si me iba un año te podria olvidar, pero es imposible, no puedo olvidar, lo que siento por ti lo siento Temperance...

- Haz el favor de callarte, - le corto ella

-Pero..

- Pero nada! La que tiene que pedir perdon aqui soy yo...

- Huesos tu no..

- No digas nada, te tengo que pedir perdon por lo que siempre he negado y nunca he querido aceptar pero la ultima semana antes de separarnos me di cuenta de algo, y cuando estube en las islas Maluku y no estabas alli conmigo que estas en la otra punta del emisferio, me di cuenta que te amba como a nadie, se que es irracional e ilogico la magnifica Doctora Temperance enamora de su compañero, YO que siempre he estado en contra, y se que tu buscas a alguien que te de 30, 40, 50 años de amor junto a ti, seguro que estas con esa tal Natasha que fue corresponsal en Afganistan, y lo comprendo, no esperaba menos que sigieras tu camino, lo siento, de veras si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo y decirte lo que sentia en ese momento seguro que yo no me hubiera ido a las malditas islas esas. Lo siento de veras...

Booth se levanto cogido de la mano de Brennan y le dijo mientras la levantaba:

- Vamos a caminar un rato, me siento observado...- entonces Brennan se giro y vio a Angela detras desde el bar y no solo a su amiga, sino a todos los que iban con ellos.

Se lebantaron y se fueron a caminar a un parque que habia alli a unos pocas manzanas del bar, cuando ya estubieron en el parque Booth se paro pero sin soltarle de la mano a Brennan.

-Porque ahora,porque me lo dices ahora y no me lo dijiste antes? - dijo Booth, el queria respuestas queria algo serio y Brennan estaba dispuesta a darle las respuestas.

Entonces ella se sento en un banco que habia alli mismo y le dijo:

- Veras tenia miedo, miedo de que me hubieras olvidado, tu eres un jugador yo no pero nunca he sentido esto por nadie, Booth si te llega a pasar algo en el ejercito,me muero, ademas cuando llegamos te lo queria contar, te queria abrazar besar, queria decirte que te amo, pero llegaste con esa corresponsal rubia, y pense, "es demasiado tarde"...

- Y que esperabas me hiciste mucho daño rechazandome, estube a punto de quedarme en el ejercito y Natasha me ayudo a su modo s superarlo, ella me convencio que tenia que venir aqui, pero cuando te volvi a ver...

Brennan lo cogio de la mano y lo sento a su lado ella estaba luchando para que unas lagrimas no salieran y le dijo:

- Lo se, y no te culpo, fuy una estupida y comprendo que ahora no quieras ni verme- dijo lebantandose dandole la espalda para que no viera sus lagrimas - pero cuando me dijiste que esa corresponsal era solo una amiga y que tenia familia, pense que alomejor ya era hora de decirte lo que sentia por ti, Booth- entonces en ese momento se giro para mirarle a los ojos pero Booth estava mas cerca de lo pensado- sabes que yo no me llebo bien con dicir lo que siento y menos si es de amor, me conoces aun soy la misma razonalista y logica Temperance Brennan.

Booth se quedo callado, con su mirada fija en ella y ella le dijo:

- No se porque te lo digo ahora, seguro que estas con otra abogada rubia, o quien sabe... Booth lo siento, solo queria que supieras que me arrepiento mucho, si puediera volver a esa noche... te daria otra respuesta.

- No te has dado cuenta de lo que te he cantado alli arriba? Huesos..yo..-Entonces el la beso con tal pasion que tenia los labios se separo con dificultad y le susurro al oido:

- Temperance Brennan...Huesos...Tempe.. Bren..Brennan, me da igual como quieras que te llame, yo te ame desde el primer instante que te vi, en esa conferencia, siempre lo quise negar pero ahora no quiero negarlo, TE AMO, Huesos y eso nadie ni nada lo podra cambiar y no quiero volver a escucharte decir que yo no quiero verte, porque desde que te subiste a ese avion deseo verte de nuevo cada mañana, no te quiero ver en el dinner ni en el FBI o el Jeffersonian, - entonces ella hizo intento de separarse el la atrajo- te quiero ver cada mañana a mi lado de la cama, cada noche, que te pueda decir "buenas noche amor," o simplemente te quiero ver en mi casa o en la tuya me da igual solo quiero que estemos juntos ahora y hasta que te canses de mi.

El la volvio a besar.

Ella se separo unos milimetros de su boca y le dijo:

- Y si eres tu el que se cansa antes?

- Eso es imposible...

- Porque?

- Porque te llebo amando seis años en secreto, casi siete, y ese sentimiento a ido aumentando cada vez mas, no creo que se acabe, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, si dos personas se aman de verdad, de corazon, ese sentimiento nunca se acaba.

- Entonces dentro de 30, 40 50 años no te cansaras de mi?

-No- dijo el con una sonrisa cogiendole de la cintura y empezando a caminar.- y tu de mi, porque Brennan no quiero ser solo un capricho...- le dijo todo serio.

Ella lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla le susurro:

- Nunca fuiste un capricho para mi- entonces le mordio la oreja con un beso por el cuello. Era el punto debil de Booth. A Booth le dio un escalofrio y le cogio de la espalda y le dijo:

- Si vuelves hacer eso, me volvere loco aqui mismo.

- Entonces que me aconsejas?

- No lo se-le dijo el besandola por el cuello- eres tu la doctora ¿no?

- Pero tu eres un agente, y si cometo una imprudencia me gustaria que usted me detubiera.- le dijo con una sonrisa picara

- Ei, Huesos se nos paso algo- dijo el todo serio.

- Que pasa Booth?- dijo ella seria mirandole a los ojos.

- El FBI querra...

Pero fue interrumpido por un beso de Brennan, ella se separo y le dijo:

- No lo digas, por favor..., no lo digas...- ella se abrazo a el con una lagrima callendo por su camisa el la abrazo con fuerza y le dijo:

- Hare todo lo que este en mis manos para que no nos separen.

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que Brennan rompio el silencio iban abrazados, pero no rompieron ese abrazo.

-Booth... y si no podemos hacer nada para trabajar juntos? Y si nos separan...

- Eso no pasara, no tiene que pasar, somos muy profesionales y lo hemos demostrado estos años, y si nos separan aun asi, yo dejare mi puesto en el FBI...

Brennan al escuchar eso, se separo de el y lo miro fijamente a los ojos seria.

- Ni se te ocurra hacer esa estupidez.

-Pero Huesos, es la unica forma que hay...

-No habra mas formas, pero ni se te ocurra dejar el FBI, por favor Booth, no lo dejes, prometemelo.

- Pero y si no hay mas alternativas?

- Booth prometemelo. - dijo ella seria, Booth era un hombre de palabra y a ella nunca le romperia su promesa.

- Bien te lo prometo, pero tendremos que hablar con Sweets, para que nos ayude.

-A lo mejor Carolaine tambien nos puede ayudar no?

- Puede ser - el la volvio a abrazar y seguieron caminando hasta que se dieron cuenta que estaban delante del bar, y que aun estaban sus amigos cantando como si hacia unas horas no hubiera pasado nada. Ellos se miraron y Booth le dijo:

- Quieres entrar? - con una sonrisa juguetona.

- Quieres que te dedique otra cancion?- dijo ella besandolo

- Es que cantas muy bien.

Brennan se rio y le dijo:

- Venga vale, entremos.

Empezaron a caminar y Brennan antes de entrar le pregunto:

-Pero como entramos?

-A que te refieres?

-Que si entramos como pareja, como amigos, o como compañeros?

- Huesos a ti que te parece?

- Solo queria asegurme...

El la beso y en el momento del beso Angela giro la cabeza y los vio alli, besandose delante del bar como si nada.

Al separarse y girarse para entrar se fijaron que todo el mundo estaba entretenido menos una persona en todo el local.

Angela.

Angela les estaba mirando con una sonrisa picarona, ellos dos sonrieron, se quedaron quietos y Angela se hacerco a ellos. Antes de que Angela les dijiera algo, Brennan le dijo ya te lo contare todo en otro momento, ahora vamos a cantar, cogio a Booth de la mano y se setaron en una mesa aislada, que apenas se les veia, pero Angela cada vez que se girava para verlos los veia abrazados, haciendo manitas, acariciandose o besandose.

Angela estaba muy feliz que sus dos amigos por fin estubieran juntos, pero de tanto besarse delante suyo le daba repelus, asi que se hacerco a ellos y les dijo:

-Os toca cantar, tortolitos. Una cancion de un duo, venga al escenario.

Entonces subieron cogidos de la mano, mucha gente se sorprendio de verlos asi, apenas unas horas las cosas eran distintas.

Angela les eligio cancion y la musica empezo:

**DOS ENAMORADOS - **booth*brennan _juntos_

*Mañana que amanezca le pedire,

mañana que la vea.*

Mañana que amenezca me pedira,

mañana que lo vea.

*Y me pongo a temblar, *

_me muero de las ganas de abrazarte- _entonces en ese preciso momento comenzaron las acarias, las miradas etc.-

_Y el corazon es quien te llama, mi amor._

*Si dices que si, te protegere con todo mi amor y mi corazon.*

Si digo que si, me prometere mi fidelidad y mi comprension.

*En este mundo tan raro se van de la mano, *

uniendo caminos,

_dos enamorados._

*Mañana que amanezca, no sera igual, mañana ella me espera.*

Mañana que amanezca, no sera igual mañana que lo vea.

*Y me pongo a rezar,*

_me muero de las ganas de besarte - _y en ese preciso momento estavan a pocos centimetros de sus labios cogiodos de la mano, muy acamelados-

_Y la razon no entiende nada, corazon._

*Si dices que si, te protejere con todo mi amor y mi corazon.*

Si digo que si, te prometere mi fidelidad y mi comprension.

*Y en este mundo tan raro, se van de la mano,*

uniendo caminos,

_dos enamorados._

*Y en este mundo tan raro, se van de la mano,*

uniendo caminos

_dos enamorados._

Con una sonrisa terminaron la cancion, y Brennan cogio a Booth de la corbata y lo beso, suavemente pero pedia algo mas, que un dulce beso.

Todo el mundo se quedo con la boca abierta cuando los vieron besarse ellos bajaron del escenario y se dirijieron a Angela, Booth le dijo:

- Nosotros nos vamos, disculpanos del resto.

Y se fueron.

Booth se dirijio a su casa ya que era la mas cerca que havia.

Una vez en la casa de el, la abrazo y le dijo:

- ahora si que me puedes volver mas loco... estamos solo, durante cuatro dias- y con una sonrisa la cogio y empezo a besarla. Booth la llevo a su havitacion, alli empezo la fiesta para ellos.

Las palabras como era costumbre entre ellos sobraron y sus cuerpos tomaron nuevamente las riendas del asunto mientras sus labios se reencontraron en un beso que les encendió hasta la ultima fibra de sus cuerpos.

…Huesos…

El gemido de Booth se ahogo en la garganta de la antropóloga y sus manos viajaron de la cintura hasta la espalda alta por debajo de la ropa mandándole millones de descargas hacia su zona más sensible limitando mucho más su casi nulo autocontrol.

Huesos…. Temperance… por favor…

Las palabras del Agente eran interrumpidas por los constantes ataques que Temperance daba a su cuerpo y es que si él estaba perdiendo el autocontrol, ella ya se había desinhibido entregándose a la lujuria y sus manos vagaban libres por todo el dorso y pecho de su compañero mientras sus labios paseaban desde los labios hasta su cuello de Booth.

Sus ojos se encontraron y sus mejillas se coloraron como los de un adolescente en frente de su primera chica. Temperance había caminado lejos de sus brazos para deshacerse de su camisa mientras que el mismo se quitaba la propia y la vista de ella desnuda le quito el aliento.

Hace más de media hora que ninguno había articulado palabra y se habían dejado guiar por sus emociones al punto de no poder sobrepasar la fase de los acalorados besos e insinuadas caricias por lo que, en un acuerdo silencioso mientras recuperaban el aliento habían optado por desprenderse cada uno de su ropa.

Estaban llegando a la habitacion cuando...

Booth después de grabar la imagen de la mujer desnuda que tenia en frente la guió hacia la cama recostándola con cuidado mientras se colocaba sobre ella, el tacto mando chispas en ambos haciéndolos gemir al unión solo mientras sus manos continuaban vagando sin punto fijo por el cuerpo del otro.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y aunque sus pasos eran lentos ellos sentían como si el tiempo volaba cobrándoles los años que habían tardado en llegar a ese momento.

El ronroneo sensual de Temperance en su oído junto con el suave mordisco en su cuello arranco un gurutal gemido de su garganta y sus manos cobraron confianza para reclamar territorio sobre los pechos de la antropóloga que se retorcía de placer bajo sus caricias mientras su boca volvía a reclamar sus labios en un ahogado beso.

Booth sonrió satisfecho al saber a su novia tan sumisa y atrapo sus manos entre las propias depositando una línea de húmedos besos y sensuales mordiscos desde sus labios hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos.

Un suspiro ahogado junto con el leve retorcimiento de su cuerpo fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta cuando su boca atrapo por completo el seno derecho y su lengua comenzó a dibujar perezosos círculos en él, atrapando de vez en cuando el pezón entre sus dientes.

Cuando la antropóloga ya no logro retener los ahogados gemidos que luchaban por salir de su garganta el agente se dio por satisfecho pasando al otro pecho para darle las mismas atenciones.

Su entrepierna palpitaba como nunca había recordado antes pero sus ansias por satisfacer a la mujer que casi desfallecía de lujuria bajo sus brazos era más fuerte y continúo torturándola hasta dejar cada rincón de su cuerpo levemente inflamado y sonrojado por sus acciones.

Pero cuando llego a la zona mas privada de su compañera no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia su rostro sonriendo orgulloso de si mismo al verla tan alterada y con los ojos destellantes deseándolo.

Sin soltarle nunca las manos siguió su recorrido abriéndose paso por las piernas de su compañera que al sentirlo provocaban en su dueña leves espasmos de placer.

Oh dios!... Seeley…no te atrevas…

Temperance intento varias veces cerrarle el camino al agente para atraerlo y poder besarlo pero al tener sus manos cautivas y al estar sometida a la intensidad de sus caricias cualquier intento quedaba como un pequeño culebreo entre las sabanas que alentaban mucho más a su novio a continuar con su trabajo.

La antropóloga tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza y arquear la espalda cuando las ondas de placer que su hombre le provocaba aumentaron en intensidad y todas sus suplicas porque se detuvieran cesaron cuando su primer orgasmo amenazó con devastarla.

Booth sonrió con malicia manteniendo la vista fija en el agitado rostro de su compañera sin perder detalle de todo lo que esta sentía ante sus acciones y que le daban la pauta perfecta para el ritmo que marcaba. Su lengua avanzaba con maestría dentro de ella y se detenía en las zonas más sensibles para darle un cuidado especial hasta que los gemidos de la antropóloga le advirtieron sobre su orgasmo y se vio forzado a soltarle las manos para poder centrar toda su atención en satisfacerla.

Sintiendo sus manos libres Temperance se aferro con fuerza a la cama mientras sus piernas se enrollaban casi involuntariamente en los hombros de su agente mientras este la acariciaba con mayor maestría llevándola al mismísimo cielo.

Oh por Dios! Seeley!

Booth por más que intento concentrarse en los espasmos que soltaba su compañera por su primer orgasmo no pudo evitar soltar una risa al escucharla. La antropóloga siguió ronroneando mientras recuperaba el aliento y Booth después de darse meramente por satisfecho volvió a subir por su pecho para robarle un apasionado beso que los dejo sin aire.

La antropóloga sonrió satisfecha y al recuperar por completo el dominio de su cuerpo entrelazo sus manos en el cabello de su hombre atrayéndolo así para robarle un beso reviviendo en tiempo record su libido.

Volvieron a besarse y los ruidos de sus bocas se hicieron más y más incoherentes ante los roces de sus cuerpos desnudos y si Temperance segundos antes se había sentido desfallecer por la intensidad con la que el clímax la ataco, por cada envestida que Booth daba en su hueso pélvico sentía que esa misma lujuria podría ser fácilmente superada.

Por favor Seeley…

Booth tenia serios problemas a la hora de continuar con su plan de memorizar cada parte del cuerpo de su novia cada vez que su cadera aplastaba la de ella y el sentir como su intimidad palpitaba casi al mismo ritmo que la suya no hacia más que aumentar sus ganas por acelerar las cosas y dejar de torturarlo a ambos.

Se besaron nuevamente y al separarse Temperance agarro entre sus dientes el labio inferior del agente mientras se miraban a los ojos. Ambos estaban disfrutando enormemente del preámbulo pero el sentir el cuerpo casi en llamas con cada roce que se daban dio paso a lo ya inevitable.

El agente se apoyo en sus codos mientras Temperance entrelazo sus piernas con la de él limitando aun más la casi nula separación entre sus cuerpos.

Ambos gimieron con fuerza y sus cuerpos se estremecieron cuando el agente comenzó a entrar en ella lentamente, ahogándose con cada roce hasta que las paredes húmedas de ella lo atraparon por completo.

Se quedaron unos segundos así, quietos esperando a que los espasmos de placer cesaran o disminuyeran en intensidad y sus vistas al toparse les hizo sonreír al darse cuenta de que a ambos se les había cruzado el mismo pensamiento.

Esta era su primera vez juntos y, como si se tratara de la primera vez verdadera de cada uno no podían tomárselo con tanta rapidez ni con ligereza.

Sus labios se encontraron en un beso suave y lento que transmitió al otro el mar de sentimientos por el que cada uno estaba pasando y solo cuando sus labios ya rojos e hinchados comenzaban a picarles y sus cuerpos se acostumbraron a la invasión del otro continuaron.

Booth primero dio embestidas suaves, tanteando el terreno y buscando las zonas que más placer otorgaban a su compañera pero esta, como se le estaba haciendo costumbre últimamente perdió rápidamente el control rogándole por más mientras le rajuñaba la espalda.

Temperance intento varias veces cerrar los ojos pero la mirada intensa que Booth mantenía en ella le obligo a sostenérsela llevándola con mayor rapidez al clímax.

Ni para él ni para ella esto era conocido, ambos se habían presentado ante el otro anteponiendo su experiencia creyendo que al momento de acostarse disfrutarían de un ahogado juego de dominación pero con cada rocen, con cada empuje que Booth daba más cuenta se daban que esto distaba mucho de lo que alguna vez ellos habían considerado como bueno.

El agente no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a gemir sobre los labios de ella o cuando Temperance había cambiado sus piernas para enrollarlas en su espalda para atraerlo a si. De lo único que podía estar pendiente era de los ojos que intensamente lo miraban y lo llevaban a la cima del mundo.

Y cuando ocurrió, sus labios se encontraron y el apretado abrazo que mantenían se hizo más fuerte rompiendo las barreras de sus cuerpos y siendo arrojados al clímax sin saber donde comenzaba el cuerpo de él o donde terminaba el de ella.

No se dieron cuenta que habían cerrado los ojos hasta que las chispas y luces en sus parpados comenzaron a descolorarse y sintieron la necesidad imperente de ver el rostro de su pareja pero al abrir los ojos, sus cuerpos nuevamente se estremecieron al notar un cambio en el brillo que había en ellos.

Y asi se quedaron dormidos, abrazados el uno con el otro, pero el sueño no les duro mucho, ya que a las siete de la mañana, sono el timbre.

Cuando se dieron cuenta que el timbre sonaba i tenian que ir a abrir, no querian levantarse, hasta que por los grandes golpes que havia en la puerta y las grandes voces que havia en el pasillo, Booth no tubo otra que ponerse sus boxers y abrir la maldita puerta que le despego de ahora su nobia.

Cuando abrio se llebo una gran sorpresa.

-Hola agente.

-Señor, que hace aqui?- le pregunto Booth a Cullen que estaba en la puerta histerico.

- Que, que hago aqui! Agente Booth, llebo toda la noche llamandolo!

- Que pasa señor?

- En la base donde se a encontrado usted todo este año pasado, quieren que vuelva para seguir ejerciendo de Sargento Mayor.

Entonces en ese momento, aparecio Brennan con una bata de Booth, al ver a Cullen sabia que algo no iba bien.

- Director Cullen- dijo sorprendida.

- Vaya, esto si que es una sorpresa, doctora Brennan...- el director se quedo envobado, digamos que aun con bata, Brennan da mucho que desear. - Usted y Booth, desde cuando?

- De eso queria hablarle, señor- dijo Booth- no voy aceptar ir a la base de Sargento Mayor, aqui tengo una vida - dijo abrazando a Brennan por la cintura.

-No me han contestado desde cuando estas ustedes dos juntos?

- Desde anoche - contesto Booth con una sonrisa.

- Supongo que daran parte de esto, no?

-Si, claro - dijo Brennan apollandose en el abrazo de su nobio.

- Bueno, yo me voy le veo a usted en la oficina agente el martes, pienselo bien lo de la base es una gran oportunidad.

- Bien señor, pero no tengo nada que pensar, yo me quedo en el FBI.

-Bien, si esa es su repuesta se lo hare llegar al Sargento Loan.

-Bien, gracias.

-Hasta el martes, Doctra Temperance, Agente Booth, hasta la proxima y recuerden hagan parte de esto o me vere obligado a hacerlo yo.

- Si, señor- dijo la pareja al unisono.

Cuando cerraron la puerta, Booth beso a Brennan y le dijo:

-Bueno dias, princesa.- con una gran sonrisa, ella lo volvio a besar, cuando se separo le pregunto:

-Que es eso de la base militar?

- Nada, amor, esque solo quieren que vuelva a ejercitar como Sargento Mayor, pero yo ya di mi respuesta.

-Pero Booth, yo no quiero que por mi culpa te quedes aqui encerrado.

-Si me fuera seria peor, huesos, te echaria de menos, no podria soportarlo, como no lo he soportado este ultimo año, ademas ahora que estamos juntos no me pienso separar de ti, no quiero perderte.

- No me perderas- le dijo ella danole un beso apasionado.

Cuando se separaron Booth le dijo:

-Ya que estamos levantados, quieres acompañarme al FBI, paara dar parte de esto? - dijo el cogiendole de la cintura.

-Claro, pero tendre que ir a mi apartamento para canviarme de ropa.

-Vale, yo te llebo- le dijo dandole un beso apasionado, lo cual ella se abrazo a el por el cuello y el la abrazo le dio la vuelta, para ponerla contra la pared, entonces ella le dijo:

- Si seguimos asi, acavremos como anoche - le dijo entre besos i risas.

-Bueno, tienes algun problema con eso?

-Ninguno, al contrario.- ella se rio y Booth la cogio y la tiro al sofa era lo que estaba mas cerca se puso encima de ella y empezo a besarle el cuello, le fue quitando la bata i ella bajo sus manos hasta los boxers, se lo quito, el bajava despacio dulcemente por su pecho, le iba besando cada rincon del cuerpo que le havia besado la noche pasada.

Y alli en el mismo sofa que Booth se habia quedado dormido muchas veces pensando en ella, ahora le estaba haciendo el amor, pero de pronto sono el telefono, no lo quiso coger hasta que solto el contestador:

- Booth soy Rebecca, necessito que te quedes con Parker los cuatro dias que tienes fiesta, Brent a conseguido dos billetes de biaje a Roma y necesito que te quedes con el. bip.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por leer y gracias a ti ErinBones que me as inspirado mucho en este fic espero que no sea la ultima vez jaja:D

DESCLAINER: BONES NO ME PERTENECE, PERO ESTE FIC SI QUE ME PERTENECE Y LAS IDEAS PERTENECEN A ErinBones :)

Capitulo 2:

Rebecca había llamado para que Booth se quedara con Parker los cuatro días que tenia de fiesta, Booth y Bones estaban en el sofá besándose cuando escucharon el mensaje.

Ellos ya tenían ciertos planes para esos días.

Al escuchar el mensaje Booth se separo de Bones y cogió el teléfono y llamo a Rebecca.

Rebecca?

Si, Booth te acabo de llamar.

Si ya vi el mensaje, como que me tengo que quedar con Parker estos cuatro días?

Si, Booth lo siento pero me a surgido eso con Brent, y no tengo con quien dejar a Parker.

Pero Rebecca te has parado a pensar que a lo mejor yo ya tenia planes?

Booth me estas diciendo que no quieres quedarte con tu HIJO!

No yo no dije eso! Yo dije que tengo planes! Nada mas!

Booth mira si no quieres quedarte con tu propio hijo es normal que ninguna mujer quiera hacer vida contigo.! - y eso lo escucho Bones y cuando lo escucho se acerco a Booth y le cogió de la mano mostrarle apoyo.

Mira Rebecca no me vas a sacar de mis casillas yo se lo que hago con mi vida, y vale pues iré a buscar a Parker a las seis, si?

Ahora no quiero que te lleves a tu hijo por obligación.

No ahora que lo he pensado bien nos lo vamos a pasar bien Parker, Bones y yo. - dijo el riéndose.

Con la Dra. Brennan?

Si, claro a Parker le cae bien y ahora estoy pensando en ir al parque de atracciones un día, bueno acuérdate a las seis paso a por el tenlo preparado O.K?

Bien aquí te esperamos.

Booth estaba destrozado después lo que le había dicho Rebecca, colgó el teléfono y se sentó con las manos en la cabeza en el sofá.

Tiene razón, no soy buen padre – dijo con unas lagrimas y la cabeza agachada.

Booth, no, tu eres buen padre, no le hagas caso solo quería ponerte de los nervios! No hagas caso a Rebecca, dijo sentándose a su lado y levantando le la mirada – Eres un buen padre si? No lo dudes nunca.

Pero y si tiene razón, y si soy un mal padre, si soy un mal padre como voy a ser un buen compañero para ti y no me refiero en el trabajo.

Yo se que eres muy bueno, eres bueno como padre, como amigo, como compañero.

Como lo sabes?

Tengo pruebas.

Bones, esto es serio.

Ya y lo se,mira escuchame, si no llega a ser gracias a ti ahora mismo seria la misma científica que oculta sus sentimientos con datos científicas, por que se que eres la mejor persona que conozco, eres muy buen padre y eso me consta, eres mi mejor amigo y mas. Si eres todo eso no puedes ser un mal padre. Booth escuchame bien gracias a ti soy quien soy ahora. Y ahora mismo nos vestiremos y nos iremos a buscar a Parker y pasaremos los mejores cuatro días de nuestras vidas vale? Booth no me gusta verte así, eres buen padre y buena persona, que te entre eso en tu cabeza de agente Especial del FBI si? - le dijo ella tocándole la mejilla derecha de el, y entonces el le dijo:

Gracias, yo..yo no se que haría sin tu apoyo de verdad, te quiero,lo sabes verdad?

Yo también te quiero, yo sin ti no soy nada Booth.

Entonces Brennan lo beso y lo levanto, se vistieron fueron a comer y se fueron a pasear a un parque así se hacían las seis.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando a Brennan se le paso una pregunta por la cabeza "¿le dirá a Parker que estamos juntos o no se lo dirá?"

Booth noto que algo le pasaba por la cabeza y le dijo:

Bones, te pasa algo?

Bueno me preguntaba si.. si le dirás a Parker que tu y yo estamos juntos...

Bones,eso no lo tienes ni que preguntar se lo diré en cuanto vallamos a recogerlo – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Booth no quiero que se lo digas por que te lo he pedido quiero que se lo digas si crees que estas preparado para que tu hijo lo sepa.

Bones, yo no le diré porque me lo digas tu... yo estoy preparado para que mi hijo sepa cuanto te amo, quiero que lo sepa no quiero que cuando estemos con el nos tengamos que esconder, Parker te adora y no creo en que tenga duda ninguna en que te amo y que estaremos juntos hasta que esto dure, el te quiere bones.

Y esas palabras quedaron señaladas por un beso fueron a buscar a Parker, cuando llegaron Parker se lanzo a los brazos de su padre.

Papa!

Heyy! Campeón! como vas?

Bien, pasaremos los cuatro días solos papa?

Claro pero primero tengo que hablar una cosa contigo de hombre a hombre, si?

Papa es sobre el pelo en el pecho? Porque si es por eso mama ya me lo explico todo.

Que?- dijo sorprendido no se esperaba esa respuesta – No hijo, no es por eso. Vamos a casa a dejar tus cosas y allí te lo explico.

Bien papa. Adiós mama!

No me das un beso Park! - dijo Rebecca.

El niño se deshizo del abrazo de su padre y fue a darle un beso a su madre después se subieron en la SUV y vio allí a Bones.

Heyy Dra. Huesos!

Hola Parker – le dijo dándole un abrazo.

Sabes que?

No, dime.

Papa y yo vamos a pasar los cuatro días solos! A que es guay!

Si que guay! Seguro que te la pasas super bien!

Si pero primero me dijo papa que teníamos que hablar de hombre a hombre.

Entonces cuando Parker dijo eso Brennan entendió que le iba hablar sobre ellos. Ella esperaba que se lo tomara bien, si fuera al contrario, no sabría como reaccionar pero una cosa sabia seguro si Parker no quería que estuviera con ella seria capaz de dejar a Booth para no hacerle ningún mal a Parker ni a Booth, por mucho que le doliera dejarlos a los dos.

_En el apartamento de BOOTH._

Habían dejado todas las cosas en el dormitorio de Parker cuando Booth le dijo que se sentara en el sofá.

Parker es hora que hablemos de hombre a hombre.

Papa, si hablamos de hombre a hombre que hace la Dra. Huesos aquí?

Le he pedido que se quedara, mira Parker tu sabes que después de ti Bones es muy importante verdad?

Si, papa, es tu compañera de trabajo y tu amiga ya me lo has dicho un montón de veces.

Pues... ahora no es solo eso, Parker. - dijo cogiendo a Brennan de la mano. - Sabes a lo que me refiero?

Papa, me estas queriendo decir que Dra. Huesos y tu sois como hermanos por esos os abrazáis tanto?

No, campeón, quiero decir que Bones y yo, mira cuando dos personas grandes se quieren se juntan y se hacen novios como tu mama y Brent, pues eso paso con Bones y conmigo... ahora lo entiendes?

SI Y NO QUIERO QUE SEA TU NOBIA! - dijo el niño gritando y encerándose en su habitación.

Booth no se esperaba esa reacción, por otra parte Brennan no sabia por que si que se la espera.

Booth cuando vio que su novia se sentaba en el sofá y le caía una lagrima se sentó a su lado, conocía a su novia y sabia que había decidido una decisión que no le gustaría para nada, su mayor temor.

Hey Bones no te pongas así.. no me gusta verte así...- dijo abrazándola.

Booth tu hijo no quiere que estemos juntos, y no te haré elegir entre el o yo, no soy así, me conoces sabes que no te haría ningún mal, sabes que adoro a ese niño pero no quiero separarte de el, y si la única forma es que tu y yo, no estemos juntos... - Booth la interrumpió con un beso y le dijo:

No, Bones no voy a dejarte que me dejes por Parker, habrá alguna forma de que el acepte esta relación, como la de Rebecca y Brent aceptara la nuestra vale? Yo te amo Temperance, y no quiero que te separes de mi por favor.

Parker había escuchado todo, el adoraba a Bones, pero no quería que le volvieran hacer daño a su padre, no quería volverlo a ver así como estaba cuando le dejaban, triste y si ella dejaba a su padre el se derrumbaría del todo solo por el simple hecho de que es SU bones.

En el comedor, los adultos estaban abrazados, no querían separarse por nada, Booth pensaba que su hijo se lo tomaría bien, era la Dra. Huesos porque no quería que fuera su novia? Hasta que se armo de valor y soltó a Brennan para hablar con su hijo.

Se acabo, esto no puede seguir voy hablar con el. - dijo levantándose del sofá, su novia se quedo allí esperando mientras Booth hablaba con su hijo.

_En la habitación de Parker_

Que ya se te fue el enfado, Parker?

NO! NO, no quiero que sea tu novia!

Pero porque? Yo pensaba que te caía bien, recuerda es la Dra. HUESOS! - dijo Booth con una sonrisa a su hijo.

Me da igual quien sea! Yo no quiero! - entonces Parker se sentó en su cama y Booth se sentó a su lado.

Mira, Parker, Bones y yo nos queremos y ella te quiere mucho a ti, somos felices juntos. Por que no quieres que sea mi novia?

No quiero y PUNTO! - dijo entre lagrimas.

Hey, campeón no llores, sabes que te quiero y que no haría nada para perjudicarte, pero no me hagas esto, yo la amo sabes hijo no lo entiendes pero no me hagas elegir entre tu y ella, por favor.

No!

Mira si sigues igual de cabezón, ya hablaremos después si? Ahora tranquilizate si? - entonces Booth salio de la habitación y vio a Brennan triste se sentó a su lado y la abrazo de nuevo, ella sin levantar la cabeza le pregunto:

Como te fue?

No muy bien, pero tranquila amor, seguro que lo pensara mejor.

No Booth, ya lo conoces no aceptara nuestra relación, lo mejor sera que ….

No por favor, no sigas,no estoy dispuesto a elegir...- pero en ese momento asomo Parker la cabeza y dijo:

Dra. Huesos puedes venir?

Ella se levanto y fue hacia la habitación del niño.

Parker yo...

Doctora no diga nada, de momento.

Bien, pero dejame hacerte una pregunta primero.

Vale – dijo sentándose en su cama.

Por que no quieres que sea la novia de tu padre?

Por que quieres serlo tu? Yo no quiero que cuando te aburras de el lo dejes, sabes eso ya le paso y se deprimió mucho y no quiero que pase eso contigo, yo te aprecio mucho Dra. Bones, y mi papa te ama pero no quiero que le dejes un día y este triste cuando este conmigo.

Yo también lo amo, Parker, haría cualquier cosa por ti y por el, seria capaz hasta de irme de su lado para que tu seas feliz a su lado, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, Parker no sabes cuanto lo amo, supongo que no lo entenderás, pero quiero que entiendas una cosa yo nunca me iré de su lado si el no quiere o en este caso tu.

Lo amas de verdad?

Con todo mi corazón.

Me prometes que nunca lo dejaras?

Si, nunca lo dejare hasta que el quiera.

Me daréis muchos hermanitos?

Bueno eso no lo sabemos, que tal si dejamos que pase un tiempo y luego se lo preguntamos a tu papa si?

Bien, pero me prometes que nunca le harás daño!

Si te lo prometo. - dijo ella por lo que pudo ver, había convencido a ese niño que no quería que fuera novia de su padre.

Bien, entonces si que te dejo que seas novia de mi padre, pero con tres condiciones.

Cuales?

UNA que no os deis besos delante mio, es asqueroso.

Pero como lo sabes?

Mama y Brent lo hace y me amargaran la infancia si siguen así. - dijo Parker con una sonrisa.

Bien y las otras cuales son?

DOS tienes que quererlo mucho mucho mucho! Hasta el infinito y mas allá!

Eso esta hecho pequeñín.

Y la ULTIMA y MAS importante, me tenéis que llevar al parque de atracciones y a tomar un helado – dijo con una risa. - hace tiempo que no voy.

Esta bien eso esta hecho, que te parece mañana pasar todo el día en el parque de atracciones?

Perfecto, una cosa.

Dime corazón.

Entonces si tu eres la novia de mi papa, eres mi segunda mama?

Solo si tu quieres, pequeño. No quiero ser nada que tu no quieras.

Esta bien, seras mi segunda mama, pero te llamare Dra. Huesos!

Esta bien, pero que te parece si salimos tu papa estaba preocupado.

Bien,pero sal tu, esta enfadado conmigo, explicale las condiciones.

Esta bien.- Brennan se abrazo a ese niño que tanto quería y le susurro – Gracias, Parker.

Brennan salio con una sonrisa de esa habitación, y cuando vio a Booth esta muy nervioso que estaría pasando allí dentro?

Cuando vio a su novia con esa sonrisa sabia que su hijo había pensado mejor su repuesta el se levanto la cogió de la cintura y le dijo:

Que? Como te fue?

Bien, mas que bien, esta de acuerdo con que estemos juntos ...

Ves ya te dije que lo pensaría mejor, a el le caes muy bien.

Booth, nos ha puesto tres condiciones.

Que? Tres condiciones? Pero este niño...

Si.- dijo riéndose.

Y cuales son?

La primera que no nos besemos delante de el.

Pero por que? A mi me encanta – dijo besándola.

Dice que esta harto que Rebecca y Brent lo hagan delante suyo.

…. ya hablare yo con Rebecca- dijo sentándose en el sofá.- y las otras?

La segunda es que te quiera mucho mucho mucho – dijo riéndose.

Eso me gusta - dijo besándola – y la otra?

Que lo llevemos al parque de atracciones y a tomar un helado. - dijo con una sonrisa a pocos centímetros de el. - dijo que esa era la mas importante.

Menos mal, ya me habías asustado... - dijo riéndose y besándola dulcemente,y cuando se separaron ella le dijo:

Creo que deberías hablar con el.

Por que?

Se piensa que estas enfadado con el, por eso no salio conmigo.

Para no estar enfadado con el, pero ahora iré hablar con el.

Booth beso dulcemente a Brennan y se levanto para hablar con su hijo en la habitación. Cuando entro:

Park, estas bien?

No estas enfadado conmigo?

Un poco la verdad, sabes que amo mucho a Bones he intentaste separarme de ella, pero ya me explico las condiciones, y las acepto. Pero hijo no quiero que vuelvas hacer una cosas así vale?

Si papa, solo que me preocupaba por ti.

Lo se hijo, pero tienes que saber que esto es cosa de adultos y que un niño como tu no puede hacer lo que has hecho esta tarde vale, campeón?

Si papa, me perdonas?

Solo si me das un abrazo. - dijo sonriente.

Entonces Parker se levanto de la cama y se abrazo a su padre, y en ese preciso momento le sonó la barriga al pequeño.

Que tal si vamos a comer algo? - le dijo el padre al hijo.

Bien! A donde vamos?

Tu vístete elegante, se lo voy a decir a Bones, tenemos que celebrar que tu nos dejas ser novios – dijo riéndose.

Papa, acuérdate de la primera condición!

Ya lo se hijo, intentare comportarme!

Jajajajaja.

Cuando Booth salio de la habitación sonriente cogió a Brennan de la cintura y la beso ella le dijo:

que tal con Parker?

Bien, ahora se esta vistiendo.

Para que?

Vamos a celebrar que sabe que somos pareja.

Ha... entonces nos vemos mañana – dijo abrazándolo por el cuello.

No, amor, nos vamos los tres.

Pero Booth, no querrás estar con tu hijo a solas?

No, mujer, tenemos que celebrar los tres! Iremos a ese restaurante que tanto te gusta si?

Pero Booth no estoy vestida para la ocasión. - dijo intentando separarse pero Booth no le dejaba.

Tranquila amor, antes pasaremos por tu casa, si?

Bien – dijo besándose, y entonces el le dijo:

Doctora, me rompí los brazos que tal si me ayuda a vestirme?

Booth, tu hijo esta por salir de la habitación...- dijo besándolo.

Venga, Bones no pasa nada por que me des un par de besos en mi habitación...

No, Booth que luego pasa lo que pa...- pero Booth la interrumpió con un beso que Brennan no podía negarse así que se fueron a la habitación pero no les duro mucho ya que a los dos minutos Parker ya estaba listo y tuvieron que separarse.

A la hora estaban cenando en el restaurante, todos muy contentos riéndose, Brennan se puso por primera vez al lado de Booth cuando estaban con Parker, Parker se puso en frente de ellos dos. Por suerte se ve que en ese restaurante había como un mini parque para los hijos de las parejas que iban a cenar fuera en un jardín. Cuando Parker termino de cenar le pidió a su padre que si podía ir al Parker un rato, Booth sabiendo que era su oportunidad para besar a su novia, ya que las manitas y las acaricias debajo de la mesa no eran suficientes le dijo que si y que podía estar el rato que quisiera. Solo salir por la puerta del jardín Booth se lanzo a Brennan y le dijo:

Se me hace (beso) muy (beso) difícil (beso) contenerme (beso) delante de (beso) Parker. Y encima (beso) tu no (beso) me lo (beso) fácil (beso).

Hombre (beso) si (beso) quieres (beso) dejo (beso) de (beso) acariciarte (beso). - dijo Brennan con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Eso ni pensarlo (un enorme beso) – Brennan a tal respuesta abrió los ojos para mirar esa deliciosa mirada y se percato que Parker estaba entrando en la sala

Booth, para,(beso) para,- dijo poniendo las manos en su pecho – Parker se esta acercando. - entonces el se separo y le paso la mano por la espalda.

Cuando Parker se sentó delante de ellos Booth le pregunto:

Heyy campeón ya te aburriste?

No, si todo esta muy divertido pero es que estoy muy cansado...

Y por que?

Es que en el cole nos han hecho levantar muy pronto y tengo sueño, nos podemos ir a casa?

Claro campeón, voy a pagar, cuidas a Bones hehe.

Si, claro – dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

Cuando Booth fue a la barra a pagar, Parker se puso al lado de Brennan y le dijo:

en verdad, no estoy cansado por que hoy nos han hecho levantar pronto.

No? entonces por que?

Es que mi primo dice que un amigo suyo se le a muerto el tío por que estaba en el ejercito como mi papa, y tengo miedo que le pase eso a papa, y no puedo dormir.

Pero como tu primo te dice eso? Haber Parker no te mentiré, en el ejercito hay mucha gente que muere, pero a tu papa nunca le pasara eso, sabes por que?

No porque? - decía el niño sorprendido

tu papa es especial – le dijo abrazándolo cuando Booth vio eso, decidió quedarse un rato mas en la barra.

Especial?

Si, es el Sargento Mayor! Eso significa que no puedo morir, y ademas ahora esta en el FBI ya no esta en ejercito así que no puede morir, por que estamos tu y yo para cuidarlo a que si?

Es cierto! Mi primo es un tonto siempre quiere que tenga miedo...

no pasa nada, pero esto lo tiene que saber tu papa...- dijo mirando al niño que tenia la misma mirada que Booth.

No, no quiero decirlo yo. - dijo bostezando.

Bien, esta bien, tienes sueño?

Mucho..

Pues venga vamos a casa.

Huesos...

Si?

Te quedaras a dormir?

...He... Pues...

Por favor quedate a dormir, no quiero que mi papa duerma solo...

Esta bien, tranquilo, vale! Mañana iremos al parque si? - dijo mientras se levantaban para ir a buscar a Booth y sacar el tema del aire.

Que BIEN!

bien, por que estas tan contento Park? - dijo su padre cogiendo a su novia de la mano.

Huesos dice que mañana vamos a ir al parque!

Bueno, claro! Estaba en tus condiciones verdad!

Si así me gusta que sigan las ordenes jaja – dijo en tono militar.

Booth y Brennan se rieron, mientras iban en la SUV iban cantando una canción de la radio, hasta que a medio camino Parker se quedo dormido, entonces Booth le dijo a Brennan:

Y bueno que tal la pasaste?

Contigo y con Parker no hay duda que no me aburro – dijo con una sonrisa.

Bones... oye cuando fui a pagar, me preguntaba... yo.. que te dijo Park?

Eso aquí no te lo contare, pero una cosa si

dime paso algo?

Estábamos allí hablando y de repente me dice "Te quedaras a dormir".

Eso te dijo! DIOS! Y que le dijiste?

Pues yo no sabia que contestar...

Estaban en un semáforo rojo y Booth le dijo:

Y que te gustaría, te gustaría quedarte a dormir? - dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

Sabes que me encanta dormir contigo – dijo acercándose mas a el y jugando con el cuello de su hombre – pero esta noche tengo una misión.

Booth al escuchar eso se extraño, no entendía lo que su novia decía y entonces dijo:

una misión? Tengo que ponerme celoso?

Buff.. pues no se... te pondrías celoso si un pequeñín me ha dicho que me quede a dormir a casa de su padre para cuidarlo que no quiere que duerma solo...?

hum... Bones depende quien sea ese padre... - ahora estaban a pocos centímetros semáforo se puso verde y Parker estaba despierto y les dijo:

UNO! La CONDICION! - entonces los adultos se separaron de la sorpresa, pensaban que estaba dormido! - y DOS el semáforo esta en verde! - dijo riéndose.

Los dos adultos también se rieron, estaban a una manzana de llegar a casa de Booth cuando el le dijo a Parker:

Que es eso que no quieres que duerma solo, Park?

Pues como ya tienes novia no tienes por que dormir solo, papá.

Seguro que es por eso?

Si, por que va a ser? Pero si quieres puedes dormir solo y Huesos conmigo...- el sabia que su padre quería que Brennan quería dormir con el.

No, que es mi novia y no quiero que me la quites – dijo aparcando el coche y riéndose.

_Ya en el apartamento de Booth_

Bueno Parker te vas a lavar los dientes y te duermes OK? - dijo Booth cerrando la puerta.

Si, papa. - dijo el niño y como cada noche le daba un beso de buenas noches a su padre pero esta vez también se lo dio a su "segunda mama", como decía el.

Parker ya hacia como media hora que se había dormido, por fin podían estar juntos, solos. Booth saco unas cervezas y se sentaron en el sofá, estaban besando se cuando Booth le dijo:

Se que no querías que pasáramos los días que tenemos de fiesta así pero si quieres estar con Angela o algo solo tienes que decirlo yo te llevo, Parker aveces puede ser una carga...

Booth, no seas tonto, Parker es tu hijo y quiero pasar tiempo con el, no estaré en ningún lugar mejor que no sea con vosotros – dijo mirándole en los ojos, ella se abrazo a el y el a ella. No querían separarse nunca. Booth de golpe dejo la cerveza en la mesa y le dijo a Brennan:

Sabes, bones desde que hemos vuelto hemos cantado pero no hemos bailado...

bueno es verdad... Yo es que prefiero las canciones – dijo riéndose.

Bueno pues te tendrás que esperar a que no tengamos a Park, para ir a cantar ahora tenemos que bailar – entonces Booth encendió el equipo de música y le dijo a Bones:

Señorita, desea bailar esta canción conmigo?

Claro! - dijo levantándose.

La canción empezó a sonar, y ellos empezaron a bailar.

_No se si pensar, si eres el ángel que cuida mi camino._

_No se si pensar si me merezco todo este cariño._

Bones, sabes que sin ti yo no seria el que soy ahora, lo sabes verdad?

Booth, la que deberia decir eso soy yo – levanto la miada – gracias a ti soy quien soy ahora.

_que has visto en mi, tu me regalas tu verdad y tu cielo, que en esta vida ya no quiero otros besos, y cada día tu me das tu total..._

_Hoy quiero pensar, quiero sentirte siempre muy cerca mio._

_Y quiero pensar, que eres la suerte que me arropa del frió._

Ella apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de el, y bailaron lentamente esta canción.

_Que has visto en mi?_

_Que me regalas tu verdad y tu cielo._

_Que en esta vida ya no quiero otros besos, y que cada tu me das tu total..._

_Y pienso que si no existes yo me muero, en mi cabeza había un sueño, y que se ha hecho realidad..!_

_Y quiero contarle al mundo entero que tu vida es lo que quiero, y que tu eres mi mitad..._

_No quiero morir, si me entristecen tu sonrisa de niña._

_Dependo de ti, si estas mal puede que nunca sonría._

_Que es lo que has visto tu en mi?_

_Que me regalas tu verdad y tu cielo._

_Que en esta vida ya no quiero otros besos, y que cada tu me das tu total..._

_Y pienso que si no existes yo me muero, en mi cabeza había un sueño, y que se ha hecho realidad..!_

_Y quiero contarle al mundo entero que tu vida es lo que quiero, y que tu eres mi mitad..._

_Y voy, verte mi alma y verdad, ver tus heridas y pensar que tu eres la suerte de mi vida!_

_Y voy mirarte y a morirme y al luchar, y ver de alegría quererte aun mas que tu eres la suerte de mi vida..._

Bones, sabes que si te llega a pasar algo yo me muero, no podría vivir sin ti, por eso no quiero irme al ejercito, me comprendes?

Booth, si a ti te llegara a pasar algo el mundo se me caería encima, me has cambiado, Booth, soy mejor persona gracias a ti, por eso por primera vez en mi vida voy a ser egoísta y te voy a pedir que te quedes aquí conmigo, con tu hijo, con tus amigos, … no quiero que te vallas. No podría soportar la idea de perderte.

Entonces en ese preciso momento se cruzaron en un beso fugaz y apasionante al mismo tiempo.

Sabían lo que querían, ambos querían estar al lado del otro.

Pero de golpe sonó el teléfono de Brennan.

Brennan. - dijo sentándose en el sofá, con Booth detrás besándola en el cuello.

Dra. Brennan, al habla el comandante Howard.

Coma...Comandante...Howard – dijo entre risas. - que desea?

Necesito el por que el Sargento Mayor Seeley Booth no se va a querer alistar en el ejercito como monitor.

Pues...no..no.. lo s..se..- entonces Brennan se separo de Booth y puso el manos libres, le hizo señas de que escuchara. - pues no lo se, por que debería saber yo si Booth no se quiere alistar en el ejercito?

Dra. Por lo que me han dicho Seeley Booth es su pareja de trabajo no es así?

Si, es así, pero por que no se lo preguntan a el.

Le llamamos y no lo cogió, pero bueno Dra, le llamamos para exigirle que deje al Sargento, y así por reproche el se iría a alistar en el ejercito.

Exigirme? A mi? Porque? - dijo enfadada.

También me han dicho que son pareja sentimental, y el único motivo que hay para que el Sargento no venga es usted.

Pues no se equivoca en lo que somos pareja sentimental, pero por si no sabe el tiene un trabajo aquí, una familia, unos amigos, no soy la única saben!

Dra, piense que es por el país!

Claro, y luego llaman que ha desaparecido el cuerpo por una bomba terrorista... –dijo ella entre lagrimas, Booth se acerco a Brennan y le susurro " tranquila aunque te exijan no me iré a ninguna parte estoy aquí" y la abrazo. Entonces Booth entro en acción y le dijo:

Comandante, al habla el Sargento Booth, quiero informarle que ni por el país ni por todo el dinero del mundo volveré a ese infierno, no porque tenga aquí a mi pareja, y mi familia, como le ha sido informado, sino por que eso es un infierno y por lo que acabo de escuchar usted esta en graves problemas!- Dijo enfadado y colgó.

Brennan sin fuerzas se dejo caer en los brazos de Booth y se sentaron en el sofá acurrucados los dos.

Booth... - pero fue interrumpida por el.

Bones, no digas nada, yo no me moveré de tu lado nunca, no te dejare ahora.

Pero ya le has escuchado...es por el país...

a mi me da igual el país en estos momentos, Bones, me quedare contigo mañana iremos al Parque de atracciones todo el día, llamaremos a Jared para ver si se puede quedar con Parker los otros dos días, y nosotros nos iremos a hablar con un par de personas. Bones te quiero y yo no voy a permitir que un Comandante de mierda te exija nada...- dijo levantando la mirada de ella. - vale?

Ella asintió, y se abrazo mas fuerte a su novio.

Ya era muy tarde, y con lo que acababa de pasar estaban muy agotados, así que se acostaron en la cama, abrazados, no se querían despegar por nada del mundo.


End file.
